The present invention relates generally to apparatus for supporting a workpiece that is to be operated on, and more particularly to a workpiece support apparatus which is adapted to readily clamp either a very large or small workpiece yet which may be collapsed for very compact storage.
In recent years, several collapsible workbenches have become commercially available. These have been popular both because they are portable and collapsible for storage. Generally, the top surface is provided as some type of clamping means for supporting a workpiece on the table. An example is the workbench of U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,087.
The presently available collapsible workbenches have certain shortcomings, however, which limit their use. A primary problem is the limited size of workpiece which may be handled. The clamp jaws of these units can generally be opened only to a maximum extent of about 12 inches. Certainly such tables are ill-suited for cutting sheet lumber which is commonly provided in 4.times.8 foot sheets. Secondly, it is generally awkward and time consuming to operate the clamps of such workbenches because the only movable clamp jaw is controlled by a relatively slow cranking mechanism. Furthermore, since the movable clamp jaw is generally supported by a pair of spaced-apart clamps, both hands of the operator are required for operating the two clamps simultaneously.
These problems are believed to be resolved by the workpiece support structure of the present invention.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved workpiece support structure.
Another object is to provide a workpiece support structure which is versatile for effective operation with both very large and small workpieces.
Another object is to provide a workpiece support structure which may be simply folded for compact storage.
Another object is to provide a workpiece support structure including a workpiece clamping system which may be quickly and easily applied and released.
A related object is to provide a workpiece support structure including a movable clamp jaw which is supported by a pair of clamps which may be simultaneously released and moved by an operator using only one hand.
Another object is to provide an improved beam clamp which is easily operated and movable on a beam.
Finally, an object of the invention is to provide a workpiece support structure which is simple and durable in construction, easy and efficient in operation and economical to manufacture.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent in the following description.